heavens princesses
by diadustgazellelover
Summary: myths and fairytales speak of an ancient kingdom that was cursed by the gods when evil stole the princesses reigning over the once holy land. it is said that 4 young knights made their way through the dark forest even wolves feared to rescue the princesses from the evils spell and so were granted one wish by heaven. (rewritten) (random!)


_**This is a story I imagined when I was, I don't know, 8? But since I remembered it just now and thought it was cute, I made it into a fanfiction. Hope you enjoy the random crap of a gradeschooler.**_

 _ **I do not own Inazuma eleven**_

 **There was once a myth about a sorcerer and the 4 reigners of this land. The 4 princesses who reigned the Kingdom of Magnolia with gentlenes were loved by both, the mortals and the gods. They were given the gift of imortality since the gods had never once seen such beautiful, gentle and intelligent creatures. The princesses reigned for hundreds of years before an evil sorcerer was born. He envyed the princesses for their power and wanted to reign over our kingdom instead. He abducted princess after princess and brought them to a small house deep inside of the Forest of Memories. He erased everything that would make them remember of their former lifes and made it so they thought they have lived there forever. The sorcerer then returned to the kingdom and took their place instead reigning over the land. The gods were not pleased with the actions of the new king and so, plaqued the land with hunger and dryness until the day the princesses would return. It is said that, whoever finds one of the princesses shall be granted one of their desires by the gods.**

 **From this myth, a fairytale was born. It read that 4 young knights made their way through the Forest of Memories. They bravely defeated their worst nightmares, their gratest fears, their most sorrowful memories and found the small house where the princesses lived. First, they were startled by the story but promised to return to their old dutys as princesses even if they had no memory of their days in the kingdom. They returned the way they came when the forest gave back the memories to each princess. The noble knights defeated the evil sorcerer and the princesses reigned over the land again. The gods were pleased by the actions of the knights and allowed them each one wish. Every one of them wished for imortality so they could spend all their countless days with the person they loved most, the princess of the kingdom.**

''Isn't this story amazing?!''

Endou looked up from his book to look at the faces of his 3 best friends namely Kiyama Hiroto, Genda Koujirou and Fubuki Shirou. They were all boys who lived on the streets of the beautiful Kingdom of Rosetta, near the place where the old Kingdom of Magnolia is said to have been. The 3 boys exchanged nervous glances before turning to their enthusiastic friend again.

''Endou, I am happy you read out the legend to us, but...''

''...what should we do whith this information?''

''Well, that's obvious! We will go to save the princesses!''

The 3 boys facepalmed. They knew oh to well what the brunette had planned for them, but he seems to have forgotten the simple fact that these are myths and not something that happened in reality. No one even knew if the Kingdom really existed.

''Endou, we would love to follow you on your stupid adventure, but we don't even know if the myth is true and I highly doubt it is.'' Genda said in a sickly sweet tone.

''But Genda, you never know! And what do we have to lose anyway? We have no familys to worry about us or a house to take care of''

The boys looked to the groung. He was right. Neither one of them had parents or a house. They were on the verge of death as it was and miraculously survived to this point, so why should fate let them die trying to find happiness?

''It really is hard to argue with you Endou-kun. I'm with you'' Hiroto said.

''If Kiyama-kun goes I might go as well'' Fubuki chimed in

''Ha~ if you all are like that I can't just let you go alone!'' Genda finally said.

Endou thanked his friends as they got everything they could. They didn't have much, but they would definately need stuff like food on the journey. Fubuki and Kiyama voluntered to steal some food from the local merchants while Genda and Endou tried to earn some money they would maybe need. After 5 hours, the 4 of them met again. Genda and Endou had managed to get a about 34 Runes* while Hiroto and Fubuki stole some fruit and even a bit of meat. The 4 of them decided to go when the sun rises since they couldn't possibly walk in the dark; who knows what awaited them?

Somewhere else

''Kaze-chan! Have you seen the apples I put in the kitchen?''

''No Teru-chan, maybe Midori-chan ate them.''

''Why are you screaming like that?!''

''ah, we're sorry Saku-chan. Have you seen Midori-chan somewhere?''

''She probably went in the forest again''

The girls sighted again. It was always the same with the greanette. She would suddenly dissappear on her friends to play with the animals in the forest or to swim in the nearby river. The girls often spend their time with that since there was nothing much to do in the middle of nowhere.

''Teru-chan, did you comb your hair yet?''  
''No, yould you do it for me Kaze-chan?''

The bluenette girl took the comb from her hand and slowly started to comb the hair of the blonde. Her waist long blond hair was as soft as always and the bluenette couldn't help but smile.

''Girls! I'm back!''  
''Midori-chan! Welcome home. Have you seen the apples around?''

''Ah, I took them with me as a snack. Sorry Teru-chan!''

''Girls! It's time for the usual!''

The 4 girls stood in a circle and one after the other introduced herself. They did so because they feared to forget who they were since they have now lived in the forest for countless years and didn't even know if others like them existed.

''My name is Kazemaru Ichirou. I have dark teal coloured hair and brown eyes''

''My name is Aphuro Teru. I have blonde hair and wine-red eyes.''

''My name is Midorikawa Ryuuka! I have green hair and black eyes''

''My name is Sakuma Jira. I have blueish-white hair and amber coloured eyes.''

The girls now went back to whatever they were doing and waited for tomorrow to come.

Kingdome of Rosetta, Saint Clair

It was shortly before sunrise when Hiroto woke up his friends only to be greeted with grumpyness from the unpleasant early awaking since they normally just slept for as long as they wanted. They wrappes the fruit and meat in towels while they put the money in a purse. With determinded faces, they ran across the streets and when they reached the gate that led out of the kingdom, they all stopped.

''Hiroto, any idea what's on the other side?'' Endou asked the redhead since he was the smartest.

''Nope. We never left so I have no idea. We'll find out later.''

''Anybody knows how to get to the forest?'' Genda threw in.

''We'll just walk towards where the Kingdom of Magnolia is said to have been. The Forest of Memories should have been in it's centre so if we find the kingdom, we'll find the forest.''

They all nodded and briskly took a step outside of Saint Clair, the city they had lived in til now, towards the unknown world outside. They were only a few steps away when they stopped and smiled widely at eachother. They had been vey nervous about their first trip outside of the familiar walls and they had been scared of who knows what. After standing still for a few moments they picked up the pace again and started walking towards an unknown direction.

''Hiroto, is this the right way?''

''Probably is. we are bound to meet some travelers on the way, so let's just ask them when we do.''

Endou agred with his friend. He trusted the redhead blindly, specially when it comes to stuff like directions or anything else requireing a brain. Hiroto was the smart one while Endou was the one who got them hyper when they were sad. Genda was the serious type who was like an older brother while Shirou could do well with people. There was never one more social than that guy. they walked for what felt like hours when they met a merchant.

''Excuse me sir!''

The merchant stopped to take a look at the silver haired boy that called out to him.

''Do you need anything?''

''We wanted to ask for the way towards the forest of memories. Could you show us the way?''

''The forest you search for is 8 days from here. Just follow this direction, then you will come across it, but tell me kid, what do you want at such a dangerous place?''

The forest was indeed dangerous. The forest of memories is more than what the name gives away. It is said that one is showed their greatest fears and most sorrowful memories upon entering. Nobody ever made it out alive since it was like a double-edged sword. Even the bravest of knights who were supposed to not posses any fears nor memories lost themselves in their happy memories and got lost in the forest. Of course, those are just rumours and legends, but nobody in their right mind would take the risk to look if the rumours were real.

''We plan on reviving the ancient Kingdom of Magnolia''

The merchant started to laugh wholeheartedly.

''Best joke I've heard in ages since the kingdom never existed, but you're brave kid, I give you that. Make sure you don't die, got it?''

with these words, the merchant dissappeared. the boys continued their walk now towards the direction the man pointed to.

''I'm thirsty!''

''Shut it Endou, we all are so wait til we come across a river''

They spend the day walking and complaining until they found a river. They decided to camp out there for the night since there was water nearby and it was getting rather dark. They laid down on the ground looking at th stars.

''What will you wish for when we actually do find the princesses?'' Fubuki asked.

They all did have one wish if they found the princesses so why not think about it.

''I would wish for a house for all of us!''

''I guess I'd go with more money than I can spend in my life''

''I'd wish for godly powers maybe. What about you Fubuki-kun?''

''Mm... I would wish for my family to return''

The atmosphere around them now became sad so they all awkwardly wished eachother goodnight. In the morning, Hiroto woke all of them up. Again before sunrise.

''Kiyama, why do you wake up so early?''

''Someone has to Genda-kun. And I just awak automatically so don't worry about it.''

They ate a small breakfast consisting of one apple per person and a piece of bread before they continued their still long journey.

Somewhere else

''Rise and shine girls!''

''Saku-chan, why do you always have to be so loud?''

''Can't help it, we have chores to do so move it. Kaze-chan, your in charge of finding fruit or Vegetables to eat. Midori-chan, you go find firewood and Teru-chan, you will help me clean the house.''

''HAI!''

The girls did what they were supposed to do and after a few hours, everything was done. Kazemaru had found mushrooms so Aphuro planned on making mushroom soup. Sakuma lighted the wood while Midorikawa combed Kazemarus silky teal hair.

''Kaze-chan, why do you wear your hair in a ponytail?''

''It's bothersome when lose. You wear it in one too, right?''

''And why do you cover one eye with your bangs? They're pretty!''

''I just do. Stop asking so many questions''

Back to the boys

The days passed and after about 8 days they were able to see the forest. They ran the last miles and stopped before even touching one of the trees.

''So.. this is the rumoured forest of memories.''

''It looks even creepier than I thought.''  
''Let's go in!''

''Endou-kun, we have no idea how wide the forest is, when we will reach the middle or what awaits us in there! We can't just walk inside like it's our house'' Hiroto tried to reason but the former already vanished in the forest.

''That idiot!''

One after the other, the boys ran into the forest, only to find themselves alone, without a soul near them.

With Endou

''Minna, what are you waiting...for''

It took Endou a lot of time before he finally realized he was alone in the dark forest. He tried to walk the way he came backwards, but with no luck. How deep had he ran into the forest? Now scared by the silence, he desperately called ou to his friends.

''Hiroto! Fubuki! Genda! Where are you?!''

''Shut up you useless brat!''

Endou turned his head at the once so familiar voice.

''Mo-mo-mother...!''

He was now scared. He hated his mother for what she did. She had treated the poor boy worse than a slave since birth and he had never known his father or other relatives. From dusk to dawn he had to clean the house, wash, cook and do everything to please his mother only to earn a place to sleep, bread and some water.

''Don't stutter! How dare you slack off like that?!''

Her harsh tone of voice frightened the boy to tears. She was his mother and every word hit him harder than any punch or kick he had ever received. Endou tried to calm down his nerves as he ran, he ran deeper into the forest trying to flee his mother like that day when he turned 10. That day, he took nothing but a bit of money and ran. He hadn't stopped until he reached the other side of the kingdom which was very far away, but he didn't care. He had to get away from his mother, the demon that hounted him now only in his dreams. Endou tripped over a root only to get back up and stare into her ice cold eyes.

''You unworthy brat! I should have killed you when I had the chance!''

At that, Endou broke. Sure, his mother was more like a devil than a human to him, but she was also caring and kind even if never to her own son. she did raise him for the 10 years he stayed by her side, so how could she ever wish to kill him? He just couldn't believe his mother would ever do something so inhuman, so cruel to him. He didn't want to believe it.

''Noooo! You are not my mother! She would never say that! No matter how harsh she was, she treated me when I was sick and took care of me! You are not real!''

With that, the illusion of his mother disappeared into smoke and a way through the forest made it self visible. Drying his tears, he continued down the small path when he heard small sobs.

With Genda

''Endou! Where did that guy wander off to?''

Genda, who ran into the forest first to find his best friend, was now also surrounded by the darkness of the forest. Not one bird, nore a slight rustling, nothing could be heard in the unfamiliar enviroment. Genda sank down to his knees and silently cried. He was now alone; one of his greatest fears. His parents had died from an incurable illness and he was left alone at the age of 11. He wasn't used to being alone as at least one of his parents were always near him. He had loved them dearly and hated the day heavens took them away, he hated being left alone all of a sudden.

''Genda!''

He slowly turned his head to the voice only to find it was Endou who called out his name. It had been like that the first time too. Genda had cried for days after his parents death when a small boy, Endou Mamoru, called out to him. They quickly became friends and Genda never felt alone again, but he was still afraid. Afraid that heavens would take his friend away as well.

''Endou! I thought you...''  
''Don't cry Genda. I'm sorry for leaving you alone.''

The darkness faded away giving way to the warm sunlight that made the forest glim like it it was magical. It made whatever happened so unreal, so mystical, they never would have guessed they once feared the beautiful forest.

''We still have to find Hiroto and Fubuki, so come on''

Endous bright smile made Genda smile as well. He was happy to have an amazing friend like that who he knew he could rely on.

With Fubuki

''Endou! Genda-kun! Kiyama-kun, do you know... he's not here as well''

Fubuki looked around a bit longer before walking straight ahead, hoping he would find his friends in the middle of the forest. While walking, thick mist started to form around him making it impossible to go on. He then looked around again and froze at the picture he now saw. In front of him was a burning house, the place he had lived in until that exact day. The day he lost everything he held dear. His parents and his beloved younger twin brother Atsuya died in the flames while he was outside playing in the busy streets of the town. He remembered the quarrel he had with his twin and how he ran of just minutes before the fire broke out. He hated himself for not apologizing to his brother, he hated himself for not being there when it happened.

''Why did you leave onii-chan? It's unfair that you got to live while I had to die''

Fubuki thought he misheard something. Slowly, he raised his head only to stare into a pair of golden eyes. It was really him, Atsuya, who had spoken those words. The words the older twin had heard in his head so many times before. Aside from his brother, other illusions formed around the snow-haired boy. Illusions of the boys who bullied him in the orphanage he lived in after the fire. He always hated the other kids there since they didn't seem to understand how hard it was for him not to fall deeper into the darkness than he already was. Fubuki cried and screamed screams that seemed so broken one would cry if somebody ad heard him, but unfortunately, nobody did. Nobody heard his cries and please though he now yearned for human warmth more than anything. With one finale sound, his vision turned black as he collapsed on the ground.

With Hiroto

''Haa~, where did they go?''

Hiroto was the last to enter the woods. He hated the dark enviroment of it but couldn't just leave his friends alone. He slowly continued down the non-existent path in hope he would find his friends. Instead of them though, he found a small pond with cristal clear water. Since he was thirsty, he lowered himself to the pond but looked at his reflection before drinking. The picture stood still for a moment before it made way for something else to show. The pond now showed Hiroto and his family. He had called them like that, but he knows that they aren't his real parents. They had died before Hiroto turned 2 and so, left him alone in an orphanage. He was soon adopted by a wealthy and nice family who gave him nothing but love. Though they left him to study most of the time, they always deeply cared for their son and he knew. They were a happy family but somewhere along the line, Hiroto got bored. He was sick of the life he had, the normal boring life he was forced to live.

''Ah, that was when I met him... how nostalgic''

One day, when Hiroto snuck out of his home, he saw a white haired boy around his age trying to steal some money from a buissiness man but failing miserably. Without a second thought, he waked up to the boy helping him to steal what he obviously needed to survive. They continued this whenever hiroto managed to snuck out of his house and soon became friends. They left their village and walked towards a town where no one knew who they were. They walked past a few villages before coming Saint Clair, a city of merchants and travellers. There, they met with Endou and Genda on the streets and helped eachother to steal what they could really well need since now, all of them were nothing but street kids. they became good friends and did everything together laughing through the hard days.

''And that didn't change til now. Well, i can't stay here forever, Fubuki is probably worried.''

Hiroto continued his wal when he saw an uncautious Fubuki on the dimply lit forest ground. He slowly walked up towards the boy and sat beside him hoping he would awake soon. His wish seemed to have been heard since Fubuki slowly came back to his senses. When the still broken boy saw Hiroto besides him, he couldn't help but hug the slightly taller redhead. Fubuki quietly sobbed a few more times as Hiroto tried his best to comfort the other. After a few minutes, Fubuki calmed down again and the two of them continued their walk when they reunited with Endou and Genda. The 4 of them continued their walk when they saw a small clearing. The sunlight shone through the trees perfectly as it seemed to put the small but lovely decorated house in a spotlight.

''Endou, do you think this..''

''This could be...''

''The house of the princesses!''

The boys happily gave eachother a bro-hug before moving closer to the door.

In the house

*Knock, knock, knock*

''Hmm? who could that be?''

Sakuma looked around the room again only to find her 3 friends with her.

''Maybe it's a woodpecker?''  
''I don't think so Midori-chan. You and Kaze-chan go hide. Teru-chan, grab a piece of wood and follow me!''

The girls did as Sakuma said. Her and Aphuro then opened the door and hit whatever was behind it. Once they opened their eyes again, they saw 2 boys laying uncautious on the floor while two were visually shocked by what happened.

''What the-, what do you think your doing?!'' Asked a guy with brown hair a rather wild hairstyle.

''We, we're terribly sorry! We thought you might be intruders of some sort!''

Sakuma hurriedly bowed before pulling Aphuro in the same position. They gave the other two the sign to come out of their hiding place and invited the 2 boys inside while the other 2 were laid on beds to wake up.

Sakuma: ''So, may I ask who you are?''

Genda: ''Ah, of course. My name is Genda Koujirou, this is Kiyama Hiroto. the other 2 guys are Endou Mamoru and Fubuki Shirou. I take it you are the princesses of the Kingdom of Magnolia?''

Sakuma: ''I have no idea what you are talking about Genda-san, but I can tell you our names if it helps. This is Kazemaru Ichirou, Midorikawa Ryuuka, Aphuro Teru and my name is Sakuma Jira. Now, why are you here?''

Sakuma eyed the 2 in front of her with great interest. They definately looked a lot like them so she was certain they were of the same kind except for a few very obvious changes. For example, their guests had a very flat chest, even flatter than Midorikawa which was nearly impossible. They had broad shoulders and a deeper voice. They were also a bit taller than the girls.

Hiroto: ''We came here to bring you outside of the forest so the Kingdom of Magnolia, an ancient kingdom you ruled, would be brought back to life.''

Sakuma: ''Why go through all the trouble?''

Genda: ''Well, our friend was very enthusiastic about it, so we had no other choice.''

Kazemaru: ''I see. But why do you need us? You could do it by yourself, right?''  
Hiroto: ''no, we couldn't. The gods have made the land unable for things to grow until the ancient princesses return.''

Sakuma: ''How are you so sure we are the princesses you are searching for?''

Hiroto: ''Well, there is a myth saying they are living in the middle of the Forest of Memories, this forest, which is why we are pretty sure. Also, it is said the princesses are imortal. If you are that, we are very certain.''

Midorikawa: ''Saku-chan, what is imortal?''

Sakuma: ''It means to never die Midori-chan. I see now, we certainly do live for a long time now. How long exactly Teru-chan?''

Aphuro: ''about 1,465,127 days.''

Genda: ''Woa, that's long! Hiroto, how many years are that?''

Hiroto: ''A bit more than 4,000.''

Genda: ''Yap, you are imortal alright.''

Aphuro: ''Do you not live that long?''  
Genda: ''Humans only live for 100 years at most. Many die at the age of 70 though.''

Aphuro ''Heh, how interesting. Say Genda-san, is 'human' our race? If yes, why are the two of us different? Are we different species?''

Hiroto: ''No, we're not Aphuro-san. We are male while you are female''

Aphuro: ''Heh, I would like to research that difference a little more''

Sakuma: ''Teru-chan, stop it right there. So, now that you are certain that we are the princesses, what do you want us to do again?''

Suddenly, a brown haired boy with orange bandana and a snow haired boy enter the living room where the discussion was held. Both of them had huge bumps on their heads and looked half dead.

Aphuro: ''Ah, they are awake!''

Fubuki: ''Where are we?''

Genda: ''The hut in the forest. We just found the princesses.''

Endou: ''Princesses?''

Endou took a quick look around only to find 4 embarassed females.

Sakuma: ''We are very sorry for hurting you!''

Endou: ''Nah, it's fine! Are you really the princesses?''

Kazemaru: ''From what they have told us, it looks like it.''

Endou: ''Great! So, will you come with us?''

Sakuma: ''Depends on what to do''

Hiroto: ''That's rather easy. We will have to walk out of the forest and towards the 4 Towers of Hope as they are now called to get each princess to their respective throne. After that, the land will bloom again''

Endou: ''How do you know so much?''

Hiroto: ''My family used to let me read a lot of myths and legends. That was one of them.''

Genda: ''and how do we know which tower to which princess?''

Hiroto: ''Well, the towers are said to be made of cristals and gems, one colour each. One is said to have a shining yellow Citrin at it's top while another has a beautiful blue Saphire. The other two have an glittering green Emerald and a shimmering light blue Turquois at their peaks. It is said that when each princess sits on her rightful throne, the gems will emit a light that reaches the peak of the towers of both, darkness and light. the darkness will give the water while the light will give seeds so that the kingdom can rise again. by 'darkness' and 'light' I think they mean a tower with an opal and a Diamons at their peaks.

Endou: ''Woa, Hiroto, your a genius!''

Sakuma: ''Excuse me, but haven't you forgotten something?''

The boys look at Sakuma as if she had grown two heads. They had indeed forgotten about the girls. Would they come with them? They did live in the forest for 4,000 years without touching the outside world. Maybe they wanted to stay.

Sakuma: ''We can talk about the rest tomorow, right? It is late already and we were just about to eat dinner.''

Midorikawa: ''Can they join us?''

Kazemaru: ''And spend the night here?''

Sakuma: ''No, we don't know much about them. For all I know, they could kill us if they wanted to.''

Aphuro: ''but Saku-chan, I reeeeally want to investigate some more!''

Sakuma: ''Ha, fine, if you insist. You can stay for the night if one of you is willing to let Teru-chan investigate, meaning answering questions''

Fubuki: ''I'll do it if it provides us with a place to sleep. They are only questions, so where's the harm.''

Kazemaru: ''I pitty him''

Midorikawa: ''I do to, but we have no say in this. Should we show you to the table?''

''Yes, please.''

They all went to sit at the table when Aphuro 'abducted' Fubuki to ask him the questions she was burning to ask.

''So, your name is Fubuki Shirou, right?''

''Hmm, nice to meet you Aphuro-san''

''Teru is enough. Now for my questions, how much do we females differ from you males?''

''What do you mean?''

''Do we differ from birth?''

''We do''

''What's the difference?''

''I do wish not to tell you''

''Then I'll ask again later. Do we differ from any other point than that?''

''We do. Normally gi- females have a higher voice''

''I see... So, anything else?'

''We also start to differ more drastically in a point of our life''

''When?''

''Somewhere between 12 and 19 I guess. Not sure though''

''I see. Slow evolution it seems. What are the changes?''

''We have a growth spurt, but that's about the only part that's the same. Males grow more muscular their voice gets lower while females grow around their chest area particulary.''

''Okay. Do we differ from males a lot in physical strenght?''

''Heh? Well males are suposedly stronger and faster than females, but I personally don't believe in that. Females can be equally strong and fast. Females are more flexible and agile than males which comes from their normally shorter body size''

''Now that's interesting! And what with our brains? They work the same?''

''I would like to say no, but the answer is yes for the most part. Females are usually more on the emotional stuff while males are good with logic. Also only for the most part.''

''I see. For the rest of my questions, I will just ask later since I'm hungry. Thanks for answering!''

''I did promise after all, and how could I ever refuse such a beautiful lady such as yourself?''

''Is sweet-talking something all males do?''

''Nope, only a handful, but even less are good at it''

''Well, I guess I could come to take a liking to that. Getting complements from girls only get's boring sometimes''

''Then I will make you as many as possible''

At dinner

Sakuma: ''I hope your friend is okay...''  
Kazemaru: ''She wouldn't do something bad! We did restrict her to questions only''

Midorikawa: ''But Saku-chan is right. We shouldn't have left them alone''

Hiroto: ''What are you talking about?''  
Sakuma: ''Well, she sometimes goes overboard with research or the such. Once, she went into the forest for 3 weeks without telling us. We were worried to death while she just laughed it off. Teru-chan can be a handful sometimes, specially when she sees something new''

Genda: ''You have never seen other humans befor?''

Midorikawa: ''Nope! We thought we were the only ones around''

Hiroto: ''Weren't you lonely?''

Midorikawa: ''Nah, we did have eachother so it was never that boring''

Aphuro: ''We're back!''

Sakuma: ''Teru-chan! What did you do to him?''

Aphuro: ''Nothing much Saku-chan, just some questions, though I saved the good ones for later''

Genda: ''How was it?''

Fubuki: ''Sort of fun actually''

Aphuro: ''So, do you like mushroom soup? I cooked it!''

Boys: ''Sure!''

They ate til they were stuffed and the boys had never eaten anything as delicious as Aphuros cooking. She was a true god in the kitchen. After some more talking, room assignments were done.

Sakuma: ''So, who will sleep where?''

Aphuro: ''Can Fubuki-kun sleep in my room? I still have some questions to ask''

Sakuma: ''Fine, but don't stay up to late. Anybody else who volunters?''

Kazemaru: ''Could Endou and I share a room? I feel safe around him since he is an airhead just like Midori-chan''

Midorikawa & Endou: ''Hey!''

Sakuma: ''Allowed. Sleep well Kaze-chan. What about you Midori-chan?''

Midorikawa: ''Hmm, I don't really care. Saku-chan, you choose''

Sakuma: ''Then I'll go with Genda-san. That okay for you?''

Genda: ''We don't have any say in this since it is your house.''

Sakuma: ''Then it's decided. Good night Kiyama-san, Midori-chan''

Midorikawa: ''Good night Saku-chan! Genda-san!''

Hiroto: ''Mind telling me where your room is Midorikawa-san?''

Midorikawa: My name is long, so shorten it and drop the '-san', it doesn't fit me. It's right over there.''

They all left for their respective rooms and slept soundly till the next morning came. Needless to say, Hiroto and Sakuma were up first so they took the oportunity to talk some more.

''So, where are these 'Towers of Hope' situated?''

''One each at the kingdoms corners. I suppose the towers of darkness and light are somewhere around here, the middle of the land''

''So, we gonna tour the whole kingdom?''

''No, don't worry Sakuma-san. I planned going in groups of 2 always consisting of one princess and one of us''

''Good idea. Now, do you know which tower is where?''

''Well, the yellow tower is in the north while the green one is in the south. The blue one should be west while the light-blue one is east.''

''Who goes to which tower?''

''I would say Midori-chan should go to the green tower in the south while Aphuro-san goes to the yellow one. Kazemaru-san should go west while you go east. Who should go with who though?''

''How about bedroom assignments? You do get along well with Midori-chan, right?''

''We slept most of the time, but we probably won't fight. How about you and Genda?''

''We still talked a bit and he seems okay''

''Good to know. Wanna wake them up?''

''Just wait here for a sec.''

Sakuma went outside and when she came back, there was a frog in her hand. She took it to Midorikawas room and seated it on her face. The greanettes face started to twitch at the cold sensation before she slowly opened her eyes.

''Shut your ears!''

Midorikawas expression got darker the clearer her view got before she screamed loud enough to wake up the whole forest. The boys hurried to her room while the girls all looked very tired from the sudden loud noise.

''Thanks, you can leave now.''

Sakuma released the frog through the window and Midorikawa seemed really pissed right now.

''What d'ya do that for?!''

''Relax Midori-chan, it was the easiest way to get everybody awake.''

''Saku-chan, stop doing stuff like that. My ears now hurt''

''Sakuma-san, was that really nessicairy?''

''Nope, but it was fun, right Kiyama-san?''

''It was pretty funny''

''I had the shock of my life Kiyama!''

''sorry Genda-kun''

After some more apologies, they all had breakfast consisting of fruit such as apples and oranges while discussing the plan for now. They all packed up their stuff and other things they might need during their trip. They all hugged goodbye before each pair went their seperate ways.

With Aphuro and Fubuki

''Thanks again for answering all my questions even if some of them were...embarassing, even for me. I owe you''

''It's fine. To hear your cheerful voice when you found something new is more than enough for me''

''You don't have to say that, you know?''

''I will say it because I want to and since I can not stop myself from doing the such''

''But there has to be something bad about me. My sisters told me I was selfish for always strolling freely just because I found something new.''

''That may be, but someone beautiful and caring such as yourself has all right to be a little selfish''

Fubuki continued to praise Aphuro in everyone of his sentences not knowing what that did to her still innocent heart. She has never heard such sweet words before and hearing them from her polar oposite was slowly becoming to much to bear. She had felt weird since the day he arrived and she had laid eyes on her. She couldn't sleep, nore could she keep her normal straight face around him.

''Fubuki, I think I'm sick''  
''What do you mean?''

''Y-you see, my body feels a bit funny''

''Does something hurt?''

He reaches for her hand but she hurriedly pulls it away at the sudden touch. Fubuki looks very worried because of the red tint her cheeks now have.

''You might have a fever''

His voice had a very unusual mocking tone to it. He lays his hand on her forehead only to make her blush even harder.

''Fubuki, don't come so close!''

''Did I do something wrong?'' He asked with fake innocence.

''N-no, but the feeling seemes to become worse when you're near''

''Should I leave?'' He asked with a smirk plastered over his face.

''No! I don't want you to go, but...arg, this is frustrating! Stupid disease''

''What symtoms do you have? Maybe I can help'' He tried to play as innocent as possible but this wasn't easy.

''W-well, my face becomes really hot when you touch me and whenever you say something nice, it makes my stomache feel weird. It doesn't feel bad though, I like the feeling''

''Ah, I have heard of that! It is not a disease though, it's a feeling''

Fubuki smirk now wasn't hidden anymore. She really had no idea about her feelings and Fubuki just knew all to well what plagued her. He had similar feelings but his were different. He didn't blush around her, but his heart would beat faster. He wanted her to know of her beauty so he planned on complementing every single move her slender form made.

''A feeling can do this much...? What is that feeling called?''

''I won't tell you. But I have the same feeling if you want to know''

Aphuros face could put any tomato to shame by now. She didn't know why, but knowing he had the same feeling made her happier than anything had ever made her.

''I-idiot. Let's go''

She took his hand in hers and started walking at a faster pace as if to run from something. Fubuki couldn't help but chuckle at her cute behaviour and hoped she wouldn't hate her if she knew the real reason they went to search for them. He feared the day she would know. He feared her probably hurt expression and he feared to never have her by his side again. He didn't want to let go of his angel.

With Kazemaru and Endou

The walk was what you would call awkward. Neither of them talked or even faced the other, but just walked towards the west.

''Ah, I can't take it anymore!''

Kazemaru was shocked by his sudden actions. Did he not like the quiet walk? Did he find her boring? That thought hurt her deeply. Kazemaru had adored books all her life and the few ones they had in the house were one of the many things she spend her time with, reading them over and over again until she would know them by heart. She has always read about the feeling of 'love' and 'affection' and from the way the books described it, she was feeling that towards the brunette.

''Kazemaru, why won't you talk?''

''S-since I didn't think I had to, I didn't.''

''Do you like silence this much?''

''I do like it when it's quiet since it gives me time to think''

''What are yoou thinking about?''

''E-eh?! Nothing much really...''

''Your lying. Why are you lying Kazemaru?''

''I'm not lying, but could you stop calling me by my last name? It makes us feel distant a-and I thought since we were friends and all...''

''Then, should I call you Ichirou?''

Kazemarus face instantly coloured in a thousand shades of red. Hearing him say her first name was even more agonyzing than the last name!

''T-t-that should do it for now, I guess''

''Why are you blushing?''

''I'm not!''

''Then, are you sick?''

''No, I'm fine Endou''

''No fair, you call me by my first name to! It's Mamoru, Endou Mamoru''

''Okay then M-Mamoru.''

Her face went even redder with her saying his first name. Though a bit awkward, it seemed to slip of her tongue very easily and she soon found herself very happy at the thought to call her love at first sight by his first name. She suddenly thought of a phrase in one of her books what made her chuckle a bit.

''What is it?''

''No, in one of my books it says that the princess asks her knight if her will protect her and it seems to fit here perfectly, that's why'' (to protect = mamoru)

''So I'm like a knight huh...''

''W-well, that's...''

''Cool, I like it! I would always protect my princess if I were really one''

Kazemaru was now nearly fainting. _You already are._ She took Endous hand in hers while she quickened her pace earning only a wide smile from her brunette companion. She really had fallen for him.

With Hiroto and Midorikawa

''Kiyama-san, was the forest this dark when you came?''

''No, it was even darker Midorikawa-san''

''I told you to drop the '-san', didn't I? I also remember telling you to shorten my last name if your going to use it''

''But it's a lovely name for someone as energetic as you''

''That may be, but pleeeease don't''

''Then is Ryuuka-chan okay?''

''Way better! Can I call you Hiroto as well?''

''Of course''

''Yay!''

Midorikawa ran around the forest simply ending the conversatrion the two of them had. She really was more than energetic and Hiroto didn't know why she has never tried to leave the forest if she was so eager to do it.

''Ryuuka-chan, why haven't you left the forest til now?''

''Well, Saku-can told me she would kill me if I ever left the forest, but that wasn't why I didn't leave. I tried a lot of times''

''Why didn't you go then?''

''Easy reason, I can't''

''What do you-''

''Whenever I walk walk to far away from the house, my head starts to hurt. It feels more like it's going to explode with every passing second, so I decided on stopping''

''Why didn't you say that earlier?!''

''Hehe, sorry. Are you angry now?''

''Not really. I can't be angry at you. Tell me when it hurts, okay?''

''Ok, it stopped hurting a few minutes ago!''

''Wha-, you were in pain this whole time?!''

''Yap! ah, but the pain wasn't that big of a deal this time. I got someting great from it!''

''W-what did you get?''

''My memories! From the time I was princess and all. the Kingdom of Magnolia sure was pretty. I hope it can be again''

Hiroto found himself staring at Midorikawas sudden change in atmosphere. She was energetic til now, but she seems more quiet, and calm now. Her black orbs were filled with joy and hope when she thought about the kingdom she was going to lead in near future.

''And the best part is, you will be there with me!''

He widened his eyes at her comment as his expression darkened. They practically lied to them about why they wanted to restore the kingdom. They only did that for their own selfish needs and not once thought about the consequences of their doing. If the girls knew, they wouldn't possibly be happy. He wouldn't be able to see midorikawas smile again if that happened. Was everything up til now a mistake?

''Ryuuka-chan, I-''  
''Don't apologize. I, we all know already. We know why you saved us and are now trying to restore the kingdom. We have lived for about 4,000 years now, we are not stupid. We learned how to read people, even if only ourselves and our friends. There is something for you to gain from it, right?''

He didn't know what to say. He was happy they weren't fooled, but at the same time really ashamed that they tried to hide something so important from them even after they said yes despite their knowledge.

''Do you hate us now?''

''I could never hate you Hiroto. You are way to nice for that! I am glad you got us free, and we are all very happy to help, so it's fine. Just tell me what you get from it''

''Well, it is said that whoever brings the princesss back is granted a wish from the gods''

''Wow, something like that is... I understand why you would do this if you really got it. Can you promise me one thing? Even if it is really selfish?''

''Of course! we have been selfish up to now, so I owe you''

''Can you... wish for imortality? I want you by my side. Always.''

While her cheeks were tinted by a pale rose tone, Hiroto turned as red as his hair. He hadn't expect her to say someting like that.

''I will. I promise.''  
They continued their walk hand in hand, both perfectly quiet and contend with the situation.

With Sakuma and Genda

''Is this your first time?''

''What do you mean?''

''Without the girls. Have you always been together?''

''Well, we were kidnapped by a mad sorcerer and had our memories cleared, so yeah, sorta. Why do you ask?''

''You seem awefully worried''

''Of course I am! We have been together for 4,000 years so isn't that only natural? Don't you care for your friends as well?''

''I do care and I am worried, but I know they will be alright. They've been through worse.''

''Worse? Why?''

''Well, for one, neither of us has family. Mine and Fubukis died, Endous mother is abusive and Hiroto can't even remember his real parent's faces. We've lived on the streets for at least 2 years now.''

''I'm sorry, I didn't know''

''It's fine Sakuma-san. You don't have any memory either.''

''A-actuall, I got it back a few steps ago. I still don't remember everything, but most of it. I still hold the time with the girls dearest''

''How did you start of anyway?''

''Well, I got up after what felt like an eternity and found Aphuro awake while the others were still asleep. After they got up, we talked to each other a bit and asked various questions like 'who are you?' and 'how did we het here?'. Slowly, we learned more and more and after knowing we all don't have any memory, we just decided we were born and raised there. Of course, we wanted to flee, but that wasn't possible since a headache plaqued us whenever we got to far away from the house. It was decided I take charge since I was by far the most normal out of us.''

''The most normal?''

''Well, Midori-chan was always hyper and running around getting on our nerves. Kaze-chan didn't move an inch from her bed and almost didn't respond when we talked to her. She was terribly shy, it made us feel awkward! Teru-chan was... special. After walking around the house, she started to ask weird questions while standing way to close. I was rather normal, I guess''

''So Sakuma-san was always this cold''

''I am not cold. Maybe a bit reserved but at least not as stupid as you Genda-san''

''Don't call me stupid old hag!''

''Who do you call hag peanut brain!''

They kept bickering every now and then, but knew they never meant it. They didn't apologize, but made sure to never go to far or hurt the other. They both knew by now, and they also knew the other did. They were certain they had a thing for eachother, that they were falling for the other and so, they walked through the forest hand in hand without stopping the fights.

After leaving the forest,they could already see the tower on the horizon, so they quickened their pace, almost running trying to reach the tower before the day ends. It was almost dawn when they finally reached the Tower of Hope they were looking for. It seemed to be made out of the finest glass while glowing in the setting sun. It seemed orange but one could make out the faint blue that almost seemed like white. The big wooden door that was at least twice as tall as the ones standing before it opeded by itself when Sakuma put her hand against the tower. They ran up the thousands of stairs until they reached a small chamber at the top of the tower. It was mostly empty and consisted of only one big throne that seemed to be made out of ice and cristalls. The walls were decorated with Turquoises while reflecting the little sunlight that enterd the room. Out of nowhere, 2 big windows formed, one left of the throne and one straight ahead of it, and seemed to make a conection between the 4 towers. The now formed bridges shone in a deep red and begged to be crossed. Soon, countless screams could be heard from across the bridges.

Aphuro: ''Saku-chan! You made it!''

Sakuma: ''Yeah, we just arrived a few minutes ago. Are the others also-''

Midorikawa: ''Saku-chan! Teru-chan! We made it. We are actually here''

Kazemaru: ''Stop crying Midori-chan!''

Midorikawa: ''But, but... We get to be princesses! That's like a dream come true!''

Hiroto: ''I didn't know being princess was your dream Ryuuka-chan''

Midorikawa: ''W-well, you didn't ask, so..''

Everybody but Midorikawa and Hiroto: ''Ryuuka-chan?!''

Fubuki: ''When did you and Midorikawa-san get so close?''

Hiroto: ''Shouldn't I be asking you that? Your still holding Aphuro-sans hand''

Genda: ''Wow, how nice you all got yourself someone''

Endou: ''Genda, didn't you get together with Sakuma?''

Genda: ''Endou!''

Aphuro: ''Hoho, Saku-chan, what did we miss?''

Sakuma: ''Nothing really, but shouldn't you be asking Kaze-chan?''

Kazemaru: ''Why me?! Saku-chan, your mean''

Midorikawa: ''What, did something happen between you and Endou-san?''

Kazemaru: ''We have other things to do! Kiyama-san, what should we do now?''

Hiroto: ''Well, if I think about it, maybe you all have to sit on the thrones provided in the towers. Afterwards everything should happen by itself.''

The girl hurried back to their towers at those words leaving Sakuma and Genda alone in the turquoise tower once more. They looked each other in the eye only to smile the most caring smiles they had ever shown. Sakuma slowly sat down on the throne while Genda looked at the bridges, trying to see the other towers from his position.

''I can't see them''

''Then they can't see me doing this''

Sakuma quickly got up and placed her lips against Gendas soft ones. The later was shocked, but enjoyed this unexpected kiss they shared.

''Will you leave me?''

Sakuma managed to say after they broke apart after what felt like an eternity.

''Never. I will always stay by your side''

The white-haired girl once again sat down on the throne when a light emmited from it. It made a sort of pillar towards the top of the tower. The light went towards the giant cristal at it's peak and emmited a light towards the direction of the forest, more precise, towards the house of the girls. From far, Genda could see the same happened at Midorikawas and Aphuros tower so it probably happened at Kazemarus tower as well. From the middle of the forest, two towers formed that were clearly visible even from the long distance. One was white, almost as clear as glass while one shone black. The light bundeled at the top of the 2 towers that created 2 new lights, one white and one black, that pointed straight towards the sky. Seconds passed when suddenly, a figure more beautiful than anything the human eye had ever seen appeared in the room.

''Welcome back Princess of Trust. We of the heavens are very happy to see you well and back on your rightful throne. You have our thank young knight. What is it that you desire most?''

''I want to always be by her side''

''For all eternity? Are you sure of that? We will only grant one of your wishes, is that really what you desire?''

''It is. I want imortality so I can always stand at Jira-chans side''

''You have a heart truly befitting for that of the princess, kind and strong. I will grant your wish in the name of heavens.''

The angel like figure smiled a stunning smile before a bright white light shone. The pillar of turquoise light vanished making Sakuma able to move again as the light bound her to her throne.

''Are you sure that you didn't make a mistake in your wish?''

''I am. Or do you not want me by your side princess?''

''S-stop calling me that! And I do like you so I guess it's fine.''

Tower of Knowledge

''Are you okay Teru-chan? You seem really shaky''  
''I-I'm fine! Just a little scared maybe''

''Why are you scared? I am by your side, so there is nothing to fear my angel''

With those words from her now boyfriend, Aphuro sat down on her light yellow throne as a pillar of light kept her in place. A heaven like figure appeared out of nowhere and spoke words of comfort to the now anxious boy.

''What is happening?!''

''Heavens is verifying her for the rightful Princess of Knowlege, there is nothing to fear young knight. we must thank you for your effort of bringing back the lost princess. As a sign of gratitude, I will grant one of your wishes whatever it may be.''

''Then I wish to me imortal just like Teru-chan''

''Is that truly your desire?''

''It is my desire to spend all my living days with her, but since she can't die, nore age, she will see me dying and imagining her tearful expression on the day I am no more is to much to take, so I wish to be like her to never make her feel the feeling of loss I have experienced.''

''You are truly a good person, nice and caring for those close to you. I will grant you the imortality you wished for knight''

The pillar of light disappeared as well as the angel leaving the princess and her knight alone in the tower of knowlege as it's original name is.

''Shirou-kun, you really think so much about me?''

''Every passing second of my life is filled with thoughts of you my love and to have these thoughts for all eternity is truly a wish come true.''

''Now that was a bit to much sweet-talking.''

She quickly silenced him with a gentle yet firm kiss on the lips as her face turned a deep shade of red.

''I am already yours, so you can stop now''

Tower of Care

''Mamoru, do you really think I'll be fine?''

''Everything will be okay! I am here to protect you, so trust me will you?''

''I do trust you! And stop saying things like that!''

''Like what?''

Kazemaru sometimes felt like beating up the idiot she would like to call her lover. How could one be so sweet and dense at the same time?! She slowly lowered herself on the deep blue throne when sea-blue light covered her whole.

''Ichirou!''

As light as a feather, an angel like person stepped into the throneroom as it should now be called to do what was her only reason for touching the world of the mortals.

''I must thank you knight, for returning the Princess of Care to her rightful throne.''

''What will you do to her?''

'''We' will do nothing. We are only here to grand the wishes of the knights who brought back the princesses heavens loves so much. Well then knight, what is it that you desire?''

''Is there any way I can stand beside her forever?''

''Well, if you wish for imortality, you can choose to stay by her side for as long as you wish, but is that really your hearts desire?''

''It is! Ichirou is one of the most caring people I have ever met and she is truly the one I want to spend every moment with. I can't even imagine life without her now''

''But you have only known the princess for what mortals call a days worth of time, are you sure she is your beloved person?''

''I am more than sure, and I bet the guys are to''

''You truly have the heart of a fool, innocent and sweet. I will grant your wish''

The messenger from heaven disappeared as soundless as she came, taking the pillar of light surrounding Kazemaru with her.

''M-M-Mamoru, was what you said just now true?''

''How could I lie to heavens?! Of course it's true Ichirou, I love you''

''I-I-I t-think I do to..''

''Hehe, I figured you would''

''Wha-, how?!''

''I may act like I'm stupid, but I know more than you think''

Endou puled the still shocked Kazemaru in a kiss that was both firm and sweet what made her melt into that moment. She was happy she could share every day of eternity with the boy she could now call her lover.

Tower of Kindness

''Hiroto, did you see their faces when you called me by my first name? They were hilarious!''

''You shouldn't make fun of others Ryuuka-chan''

''I know, I'm sorry Hiroto''

''You are very obendient you know?''

''Well, I want you to like me, so of course I would be as obendient as possible.''

''But I like you as you are.''

''Hiroto, you didn't forget about our promise, right?''

''Of course not. I don't know if it is true that our wishes will be granted from heaven itself but if, then I will certainly wish for imortality so I can spend all eternity by your side.''

''Thanks a lot Hiroto''

Midorikawa then sat down on the throne and wasn't the least bit surprised to see emerald shimmering light surrounding her. Hiroto on the other hand was ready to pull her out of her chair if the light hurt her in any possible way. Slowly, a person adressing herself as heavenly messenger came into the room.

''Welcome Princess of Kindness. I take it this knight was the one to free you from the magic of the evil sorcerer? You do not need to answer, I already know the answer. As thanks, the heavens will grant you one of your hearts desires''

''I would like to wish for imortality if that's possible''

''Of course it is, but why do you wish for that?''

''Well, because I promised and because I wish to hold the 'Princess of Kindness', as you call her, in my arms for all eternity''

''Answer my question boy, why do you love this girl?''

''She is cheerful and bright, but also kind and adorable if I may add. Her smile feels as warm as the sunrays and I just can't imagine my days without her even if we just spend a day together''

''I see you do not speak lies. A heart as caring and pure as yours surely befits the one of the princess with a heart kinder than anybody elses. I will grant your wish knowing your heart won't stay pure for long''

The messenger vanished leaving a furiously blushing Hiroto and a confused Midorikawa. She rose from her chair with a jump and landed directly in the still blushing boys arms.

''I am so happy you kept your promise! What did she mean by her last sentence?''

''N-nothing Ryuuka-chan''

''You lie, I can see that! What did it mean?''

''You will learn in time I guess.''

He slowly lowered his lips to hers as they united in a soft but passionate kiss.

 **As the fairytale said, rain poured down on the once dry land and created a place that could be described as heavens garden. Rivers flowed, flowers bloomed and trees and bushed began to grow. The once scared animals returned to the land and the once feared woods while men, women and children slowly walked in the land as if lured inside. Soon, villages were formed and castles built. The message passed through the whole world on the very same day the memoriable knights did what seemed to have been their destiny: the Kingdom of Magnolia is restored!**

 _ ***34 Runes equal 17 €**_

 _ **As I mentioned before, I thought of this when I was 8 and even now I do not seem to be able to make this fairytale sound any good, even if it isn't one to begin with. Hope you somehow enjoyed this random stuff and will review.**_

 _ **Byebye**_


End file.
